callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
P90
The FN P90 ("Project 90") is a series of Belgian-designed personal defense weapons, originally started in the 1980s. The P90 is chambered in 5.7x28mm. It is fed by a horizontal translucent 50-round magazine. The base of the magazine is toward the barrel. The cartridges are fed into a spiral feed ramp, where they are rotated 90 degrees into the chamber. This unique feeding design accommodates a 900 rounds per minute firing rate and makes the weapon very compact. Spent casings exit through the bottom of the weapon, allowing the weapon to be used ambidextrously. The variant that appears in game is actually an FN P90 TR, distinguishable by its three accessory rails. Internet Movie Firearms Database: Call of Duty 4 In Game In Singleplayer, the P90 is a rare weapon used only occasionally by Russian Ultranationalists on the later levels of the game. It can be found in Heat, All Ghillied up, and Mile High Club. Typically, the weapon is unsuppressed and uses iron sights. However, there is also a suppressed version using an M4A1 SOPMOD-type red dot sight instead of iron sights, called the "P90 SD" found in All Ghillied Up, specifically, on the body of the enemy soldier Cpt. MacMillan says "Oi, Susy!" to and majority of the rest of the Russian troops. In Multiplayer, the P90 is unlocked at level 40. It can be modified with a red dot sight, ACOG or suppressor. The P90 has a 50 round magazine and a very high rate of fire. It is better than other SMGs at long range due to its low recoil and high rate of fire. In addition, it is also the slowest-killing SMG at extremely close range, but at close range it kills faster than the Skorpion, kills slightly slower than the Uzi, and has much better hip accuracy than the AK-74u if the AK has a red dot sight or silencer. There is often much debate about the P90 and the MP5. The MP5 has higher damage in close quarters combat and less obstructive iron sights. The P90 has a higher rate of fire, a bigger magazine, less recoil, and does the same damage in medium and long range combat. In close quarters the MP5 is superior, and the P90 is better in medium and long range. In the PC version, having a P90 as a player's primary weapon greatly increases their sprint time. This glitch used to exist on consoles but was fixed with a patch. Because of this, the P90 is the best weapon in the game in terms of mobility in the PC version. Trivia *With a silencer, the magazine is covered with camo. Without a silencer or with any other attachments, the magazine has no camo on it. *The P90TR in-game utilized H&K Diopter Sights found on H&K MP7A1 PDW as it's standard iron sights. *The in game model uses a strange way of holding the weapon, resting the front of the weapon in his palm instead of the normal way of putting the thumb through the weapon's frontal thumb hole. It also has a flashlight that is unused and full magazine looks empty to the player. Image:p90_4.png|P90 Image:p90iron_4.png|Ironsight Video 9KKw-kNfi08&fmt=18! Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons